


Moving On

by Half_of_my_soul



Category: Angel: the Series, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_of_my_soul/pseuds/Half_of_my_soul
Summary: Victoria is on the chase and Bella tries to find the best place to bide her time, hide from her enemy and her former family. She moves to sunny L.A. unknowing about the monsters that lurk the streets. Bella drew danger like a moth to a flame and Angel finds it hard to stay away from the brown-eyed female. She draws him in much more than predator to prey.





	1. L.A.

Chapter 1: L.A.

The woman knocked back the shot with no more than a gulp and a gasp. Good ol' Jack was strong. She was nothing to look at really. Her long brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail, a short sleeved black shirt clung to her body and some old pair of jeans thrown with her trusty pair of converses. She was pale as snow and stuck out like a sore thumb. Bella didn't like the attention, she didn't need the attention. She had enough on her plate as it was.

She was moving across the states at a quick pace hoping for an escape, but Bella knew. She knew the wretched Vampire would find her.

Ever since those Cullen's thrust her into this world, her life has been nothing but trouble. She left Forks 3 weeks ago once she was sure her father would be safe in the hands of the wolves. Jacob, the ever loving boy tried so hard to get her to stay..to be with him..but they both knew they belonged as friends and she belonged far away to save those she loved.

Hiding and running, Bella didn't know if she'd ever be safe. Being in California, Bella wasn't all too happy. But it was sunny enough for her. Bella didn't know if the Cullen's would still be here according to her letter from Alice 4 years ago. Bella doubted it and for that she was happy.

She never wanted to see their faces again. They caused death upon her doorstep. Bella did believe that all vampires weren't like The Cullen's. They tried too hard to be human and lost their feelings to a humanity they didn't have. Vampires are territorial creatures and Bella knew that if they really cared enough their instincts would scream family. Bella gained another among the pack and they viewed her as a pack sister full hearted. But Bella's decision outweighed theirs and they understood.

Going to L.A. seemed the best bet in all their minds and that's where Bella decided to make her mark. She didn't want anything large or outstanding. She never went to places much hoping nobody would see her face. But tonight was different. Two years ago today Renee and Phil Dawer were murdered, along with her step brother of 2 years. He was drained dry.

Bella would never forget the hatred that grew for The Cullen's. Her heart hardened and turned to stone for the family that left her alone and to face the devil on her own, causing her pack brothers and sister to phase. She will never forget the heartbreak or how Edward stepped on her heart.

Bella sighed paying for her tab and hopped off the bar stool. For a Sunday the club was half empty. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door. The light warm air hit her gently as she opened the door making her way out to the dark street. Bella felt for her pepper spray and knife, her nerves calming slightly. Her footsteps echoed as she walked the few blocks home. Bella hesitated going past the alley that she always had to cross getting home. It was so dark and creepy. Bella sucked in a breath as she crossed, her heart hammering in her chest. The wind was knocked out of her as her back hit the brick wall. Fear seized her heart as she thought the worst. The red hair, the red sparkling eyes..the snarl that would surely be on her face.

A tongue licked up Bella's neck that made her shudder. She wasn't sure if she was dealing with Victoria or a sick rapist. Her eyes which she didn't realize were shut snapped open to see glowing yellow eyes. A face morphed into something sinister, teeth glistening. His hands were freezing cold. She let out a scream and lifted her knee hitting him in the jewls. The man groaned and Bella ran as fast as her feet would carry her. She blindly ran for her apartment, screaming. Before she could reach her door the man seemed to drop out of thin air landing in front of her snarling.

Bella backed up, her eyes wide. "Please, I don't know what you want." The man said nothing as he stalked forward, teeth glistening. Bella backed up into a wall..that apparently spoke. "Still stalking young girls?" Bella looked up to see a man with dark drown hair, almost black with a pretty smirk on his face.

"Angel. Still trying to save the world?" Bella was gently pushed aside as the man known as Angel walked forward. She noticed how she was pushed more towards her door. Bella watches with fascinated horror as the two start fighting. Bella knew that what she was seeing was a vampire..one relatively different than the Cold Ones. A vampire fighting a human. At least that's what he appeared to be. He moved with grace and time. He flowed with the movements. He was dangerously beautiful. And terrifying. His face too changed into that same terrifying morph that had Bella gasping and scurrying backwards. But as much as she tried, she couldn't look away. Angel looked at her sharply and Bella wasn't sure if he was going to try to eat her too. "Go home!" He growled struggling with the other vampire before him. Bella still sat there frozen. "Now!" He snarled towards her making her jump and Bella scurried inside her apartment, locking the triple locks on her door. The fighting faded with a shriek.

Bella shakily looked out the peep hole to see Angel making his way towards her door. Her heart stuttered in her chest pumping with fear.

Did he get her inside to kill her alone? What did he want? His face was back to normal. "Are you okay?" He asked from the outside. Bella didn't say anything. "Hey..I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to make sure you're okay." He sounded genuine enough and without undoing the locks Bella opens the door slightly gazing upon him. "I-I'm fine. Thank you." Angel nodded gazing in her eyes hoping she was telling the truth. He smelled no blood just her fear. "Be safe out here okay?" He asked hoping that the woman would heed his warning. Bella nodded and closes the door. Once he was gone, she slid down the door breathing hard. She hoped to never see him again. She didn't need more supernatural in her life. Fate had other plans for Bella Swan in the bustling city of L.A.


	2. Caught by the Senses

Chapter 2: Caught by the senses

Bella sat on her floor for an hour, coming to terms with the supernatural realm that just seemed to follow her. A chill ran down her spine as her flight or fight instincts kicked in. She would not run. For the past month, she's been safe. This is where she needed to be. Bella got up off the floor rubbing her sore bottom and kicking her shoes off. Taking off her clothes one by one she hopped in the shower hoping to wash off the fear of the night. After eating a bowl of cereal Bella called it a night trying to not let this night plague her dreams.

Her morning routine was spent brushing her teeth, combing through her tangled mess of hair and cautious job hunting which consisted of no luck. Every place was either closing down or had no place for newbies. Bella's worries came back ten fold as she was aware of her apartment complex evicting people just that morning. It was brushing just on the sun set and Bella was out longer than need be. She rushed past that dastardly alley and speed walked to the complex making a sharp left towards her area of the hall.

She skidded to a stop seeing her land lord with all her things by the door, which was just a suitcase and 3 pairs of shoes. Bella rushed forward. "Hey. What-what are you doing?" The short bald man looked at her with his wide eagle eyeballs. His glasses were pushed on top his sweaty head. "You Miss are being evicted. We simply have no room and tomorrow this whole place is being torn down." He bent down picking up her things. "Now, you need to run along-" Bella interrupted him with a glare. "No you listen here buddy, you can't just evict people without any notice. I've been here for a month and now you tell me this has been scheduled for demolition? Fuck you." Bella grabbed her things and his chubby hand grasped her wrist.

She looked up and once again her night was replayed. "Not again." Wrenching herself from her grasp, Bella took off at a sprint, forgetting her bags. Making a left she ran down the street, and one by one each street lamp went out. Her breathing was raspy and her heart beat ferociously in her chest. "Oh not again." Her lungs burned and legs ached. Bella could hear them behind her. It was like a pack of them.. a nest. A man jumped down in front of her. He was dressed from head to toe in black and his hair was blonde and white in some places. His face too held that of the others. Bella screamed and turned around only to run into a broad chest. She recognized his voice from the night before.

Angel. "Hey.. you're okay." He soothed. Bella looked back at the man who gave her a smile and a wink. She peered around Angel seeing no sign of the vampires that she was sure was chasing her. Did she imagine it? "What happened to the others?" Angel frowned letting go of her. "Others? There were more after you?" Bella nodded shuddering. "Yes. My land lord and I could hear them. They popped out the lights." Bella indicated to the lights that were out except for the one they stood under.

The one behind her walked around her surveying the area. "Angel, she's right. There were at least 10 of them." He then turned to her. "I'm Spike. Sorry if I scared you. " Bella nodded shakily and she noticed he was quite handsome without his whole vamp face. "What's your name luv?" His British accent ran thick and Bella looked between the two monitoring their movements. Bella stuck her hand out and Spike reached for hers. "Bella. Bella Swan." She then shook Angel's. "Angel. Do you have any family here that you can stay with?" Bella shook her head. "No, my family is back in Washington." The three started to walk, the men quite vigilant of their surroundings.

"I'm assuming that you're vampires?" Bella asked looking at each of them. "Well, have you heard of The Cold One's?" Spike snorted. "Those pansy vampires? Of course they're a bunch of sparkling pus-" "Spike." Angel cleared his throat shooting him a warning look. "Yes we do. How do you know about their kind?" Angel was quite curious. This woman seemed to draw danger at every corner. He noticed her heart stuttered and beat faster. "I'm being hunted by one. Since I was 17, this vampire has been hunting me for revenge for her mate. Me, being stupid enough I fell in love with a 17 year old vampire well trapped in a 17 year old's body." In a span of a minute Bella retold her story to the two vampires that apparently saved her life. "They left you by yourself to fend her off?" Angel shook his head. He was confused really. Why would they first of all take in a human without turning them? Second, why didn't they kill this Victoria?

"Well, I can offer you a place. We might be vampires but we have a soul. Meaning we actually feel regret for our kills, we feel humanity at it's fullest. We protect people and we want to help you. You shouldn't have to deal with this on your own. My friends and I own a Law Firm, we can help you. When this is all said and done you should be free to have your life back." Angel proposed. He watched Bella's face change into different expressions finding it amusing. He could tell she was going to be stubborn. "Just say yes Bella. You can't kill us so easily." Spike chuckled getting the inside joke. "Fine, but please I don't want to be a burden and since when did vampires own a Law Firm?" The three walked down the street towards the large building informing their new guest what there was all to see.

AN: So next chapter Bella is introduced to the AI Team. She also get's to see first hand what lurks around in L.A. In my version Fred does NOT DIE. I hated that episode, but until next time.


End file.
